


Yuri!! The Walking Dead

by Notsomuchaworm



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Dark Victor, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Innocence, Lot of blood, M/M, Mutual Pining, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, So much angst, Suicidal Thoughts, Yuuri is a badass, apocolpse stuff, boss victor, ehhh, i guess, i will force myself to write the smut, i wrote this for fun and with no plan and let's see how it goes, let's do this bitches, lets get back on track, memory loss au, or lack of it, smut in the futre, suave af, that was really bad, that's what happens with memory loss kids, untill well he isn't, yuuri is a precious flower that victor must protect, zombie apocolpse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsomuchaworm/pseuds/Notsomuchaworm
Summary: When Yuuri is trapped with little supplies by a heard of walkers and bleeding out he assumes that this will be the end. Untill somebody saves him and brings him into Nikiforov territory, where he then is treated and healed. Only one problem though- Yuuri wakes up with no memory of his family or being in the zombie apocoplyse. And most of all, he thinks Victor is his husband.OrThe Zombie Apocolpyse Au that I've been wanting to see written but has not so I'm writing it myself





	1. 2 Years in

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's been watching too many walking dead play throughs? *raises hand*

**_Somewhere In Western China- Almost two years in_ **

 

_Yuuri coughed up blood, and flinched at the oh so familiar red substance that now stained his parka. He wasn’t bitten though. That’s all that mattered right now. There was still a chance that Yuuri would live and he he wouldn't turn into one of the monsters that took everything he loved from him._

_He could hear the gurgles and the slow heavy footsteps behind him getting louder and louder. The blood he shed was probably causing such a heard to surround him like the wounded deer he was, and his only weapon at the moment’s fierce cries as he defended himself wasn’t the most subtle._

_There was a few buildings Yuuri could make out through his blurry vision, but no people._

_(Well, living anyway.)_

_Yuuri knew if he wanted to at least find some of shelter he would have to put his glasses on, but both of his hands were busy at the moment. The wound at his side was spewing blood, and would need to be stitched if Yuuri lived (which he didn’t have the supplies for anyways). He now was down to only one gun and had zero ammo left, so whatever he had now he had to make it last._

_There was four of them left and more on the way. Yuuri tried moving, but a fiery unignorable pain was shot down to his torso and more blood spewed out. He couldn’t move without bleeding to death. How was he going to stop the bleeding?_

_Suddenly Yuuri saw a flash of yellow black and white and gurgles of slit throats was heard. Someone was here oh gosh. Whoever they were they probably thought he was dead and that now would be a good time to raid him of any supplies. Yuuri would have laughed (out of fear or dry humor he couldn’t tell anymore) if he wasn’t on the near brink of death. Who ever they were they were going to be severely disappointed._

_Suddenly, he was picked up by wobbily lanky arms. He still couldn’t tell who his savior/thief was, but felt as though it wouldn’t really have mattered. They were here to check him for supplies and then leave him to be a pathetic meal for these once-monsters-now-people. A distraction for a get away._

_(It would be a kindness if they did just go ahead and make sure he would stay dead. He didn’t like the small possibility of his family finding him in that state and have to do the job themselves.)_

_They didn’t feel for his pockets and backpack though. They muttered some swear words and darted away from the pack of monsters that would have definitely feasted on Yuuri’s insides if this person came a second too late. Yuuri could feel himself loose consciousness, and he tried to force himself to stay awake. If he gave into the sweet release of the peaceful darkness, he would never return to this bright chaotic world. He couldn’t go just yet. It would be selfish and naive to convince himself (and not to mention useless) that he wouldn’t be missed, that his loss wouldn’t cause problems. He needed to stay awake._

_Stay alive._

_1 2 3 4 Mary had a Little Lamb.._

_“Hey! Someone get Nikiforov! I found out where that fucking shooting came from-”_

_“Yurio! Get that man inside! He’s losing blood!”_

_“That’s what I’m doing you- **SHIT!”**_

_Yuuri felt himself drop to the ground and something really big and really hard jab into his head. The rope of consciousness was yanked out of his hand._

_Along with the memories of who he was and where he was._

_The last words Yuuri tried to form in his head were what he repeated to himself every day._

_His Name was Yuuri Katsuki. And will not let fear take him from this life._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so people actually liked the last chapter even though I posted it the second I wrote the last word and I feel supper inspired to write more. 
> 
> Funny unrelated story: I wore a bracelet today at school that says _I am a super tasty pork cutlet bowl_ and my friends who don't watch yoi were wondering what was on it and then saw what it said and thought it's the funniest thing ever even out of context so now I've been nicknamed porky and I can empathize with Yuuri now oh gosh

The darkness was like drowning. He was surrounded by the cold, suffocating, and it was never ending. He was drowning in his own mind, his own fear, his own state of being unconscious. He didn’t know if he was dead or not. Was this what afterlife was? His own blank mindscape for all eternity? It wasn’t a peaceful darkness that he thought would be waiting for him. It was a deafening one that made him afraid. Very afraid. 

Who was he? Apparently the darkness wasn’t the only wiped thing in this equation. Was he even a he? Maybe he was a her? Or a them? Nothing could be determined without a physical body. 

Then an earthquake shattered through the darkness. It caused the fear to sink into the ground, and intense unstoppable light to pour through and electrify every crevice of the blank nothingness he felt oxygen reach their lungs-

Whatever he was, whatever he was before the dark, he was alive now. 

The lights grew brighter and he realized he was on some kind of bed. He felt awkward with the fluorescent lighting on his skin and shining into his eyes, almost like it was wrong and unfamiliar. Which was strange. Why should the average electric lighting be unfamiliar to him? 

Looking down at the body his conscious occupied, he could see that yes, he was in fact male. He looked starved and pale and (what made his ears heat up) completely nude. A single thin sheet was covering his most important assets, but nothing more. He glanced over to what looked like man sitting across from the bed in a small wooden chair. He was a blurry figure to his what probably was less than excellent vision. He could see the sharp eyes of the man, that seemed to be unintentionally (or intentionally) glaring at him.

“You’re awake.”

The man said it so matter of factly, that he had no idea how to respond. 

“I am,” He tried, but flinched at the sound of his own voice. It was raspy and almost embarrassingly pitched higher than the man’s voice. It didn’t seem like the man was paying attention to what his voice sounded like, considering they were talking away into.. A walkie talkie? Why not use a cellphone? It seemed almost silly to use a walkie talkie. 

He couldn’t really hear what was said out of the staticy voice in the receiving end but as soon as the walkie talkie went off, the piercing dark eyes were back on his body. He felt so exposed, and wanted to bury himself in the small sheet that was placed over him. 

He had no idea where he was or who he was, but assuming from the stitches and the throbbing headache he had he was probably in some kind of hospital. It made the idea of using walkie talkies seem more logical, but the device seemed almost industrial compared to one that someone expect in a hospital. And even though he couldn’t really see whoever it was, they didn’t have a uniform or lab coat on. Why? 

The door was opened really loudly and quickly and in came a flash of a really tall man. Before he could really process anything, the man pushed two really longs on either side of his hips. He let out a squeak as he saw the most beautiful color on this earth in the man’s eyes. 

“Are you alright now? What’s hurting?” 

Russian. There was a beautiful Russian man that was cornering him with long beautiful arms. 

And he was naked. Whoever he was, he was naked in front of this incredibly attractive man and felt as though he could die of shame. 

“I...Who am I? Who are you?” He asked quietly, to afraid to raise his voice above a whisper.

The man raised a perfect eyebrow.” You mean you don’t remember? Anything?” 

He could feel his face grew red from embarrassment. He didn’t. As much as he wanted to know how this beautiful man came into his life in the first place, he couldn't. Whoever this man was, they were important to him before. Or maybe he was just a stranger. 

Oh how he hoped that wasn’t true. 

“...You’re name is Yuuri.. And I”m..” 

A pause. 

“.... Victor… You’re safe now.”

What happened to him?

Yuuri. The name felt right. It felt like something Yuuri could hold on to. 

His name was Yuuri. 

But he still couldn’t remember anything. 

“What am I safe from?” Yuuri asked, not taking his eyes away from Victor. 

Victor gave him a smile. It was beautiful and warm and genuine and Yuuri felt as safe as he was told he was. 

“A cruel world.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write angst but fluff came Out. I wrote this whole thing in my class and had to do a straight face while doing it. Enjoy. Chapters will probably get longer on weekends consdiering I have more time.

Yuuri didn’t know what to make of that. Instead, he tried to ask for some clothes. 

(Tried was the key word. Once he remembered his own nakedness once more he was a blushing and stuttering mess.)

Victor just laughed and asked for some clothes in the walkie talkie. Everything about this man seemed so naturally beautiful and Yuuri realized, whoever Victor was in Yuuri’s life, was probably disgusted seeing how plain and unhealthy Yuuri looked. Unlike Yuuri, Victor looked completely well fed and healthy. And was dressed in very stylish clothing. Right. Clothes. 

“You really hadn’t remembered anything” Victor asked once more, in complete and utter awe. Yuuri thought long and hard, but still, his mind was completely blank. 

“I.. I can’t remember anything. I’m trying to think of something.. Something that will tell me who I was or why I’m here or.. Or who you are-”

Victor laughed again. “You’ve been thinking about me?” 

Yuuri blushed and looked down at his lap. Still naked. “ NO! I-I mean yes, b-but not like t-that-” Another beautiful laugh interrupted him. Oh gosh-

“It’s okay Yuuri. I’ve been thinking about you too, “ Victor winked. Yuuri curled himself up in a ball, hiding his face. Oh how this was embarrassing. 

“I’m sorry Yuuri! I’m joking with you, don’t hide yourself, “ Victor whined, sitting fully on the bed now. 

Yuuri peeked out over his knees. “W-when do you think those clothes will get here?” 

“Somebody should be with them any second, “ Victor contemplated. “I’m sorry we had to remove your clothing, but you were in an accident and the professionals said it was absolutely necessary for the procedures. Hospital gowns are a little on short notice, so we left you to your peace.” 

Yuuri nodded. “ What kind of accident was I in?”

Victor was silent for a few seconds before he started talking again. “You were attacked. By walkers. You were bleeding out when you were brought here and.. And you hit your head. I have a prediction that your brain took your memories to save you from the trauma.” Victor also mumbled something under his breath that Yuuri couldn’t hear. 

That explained the headache, the stitches, and the bruising. Yuuri was still confused. “What’s a walker?”

Victor looked at him completely surprised.   
“Wha-what you do mean Yuuri?” Victor asked carefully. He asked it so slowly that Yuuri could hear every roll of his Russian tongue. Yuuri shivered. 

“Is it like a gang, maybe? Or something like that? I still can’t remember what-”

“Oh- **OH** -” Victor breathed, straightening his once playful posture into a more professional one. He started to run his fingers through his shiny silver hair and had that contemplative expression back on his face. Whatever the walkers were they must have been important enough to affect Yuuri and Victor both.

Yuuri was still in an unfamiliar place and as much Victor was becoming more familiar to him, he was still technically a stranger to him until not proven stranger. Was there something wrong with? Who were these walkers? Who was Victor to him? Yuuri was nervous for what could happen next. 

“Is...Is there something wrong? I told you that I-” Yuuri flinched when Victor looked at him with intense blue eyes. Next thing Yuuri knew Victor’s gloved hands were on his face and those intense blue eyes were gazing into his. 

“Yuuri…..”

“Who are you to me Victor?” Yuuri finally asked, not holding in the question any longer. 

Victor’s eyes softened, but his grip on Yuuri’s thin cheeks did not. 

“That’s for you to decide.”

There was a knock on the door, and Victor parted from Yuuri slowly. A girl with tan skin and dark hair (dressed similarly to the man with the sharp eyes who was watching him) came in with the long awaited clothes. The girl said something in another language to Victor. It sounded like some kind of version of italian. She looked at him, before walking over and handing him the long awaited clothes. 

Yuuri blinked. He was still struck from what happened with Victor just seconds ago. He didn’t know what he felt about Victor yet, or what Victor felt about him yet. 

(He didn’t have even know who himself was yet. Everything was moving too fast.)

“You’ve been out for a few days-”

Wait what-

“-So the stitches should be settled in for you to get dressed by yourself. You might still be a little sore, so if you need me to call someone in to help you get dressed I can, “ The girl said cheerily with a smile. 

Yuuri tried to get up, but immediately stopped his movements and groaned at the pain it caused. That answers that question. 

“It’s okay Yuuri! I can help you get dressed!” Victor beamed. 

“V-Victor!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you want Victor to help dress Yuuri ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Yall commented and yall wanted ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this one and thank you for the comments! Sorry this one came out a little late, but I usually write these in class and I was too nervous with this chapter because I would be describing peoples naked and I didn't want a teacher or a classmate to look over my computer and be like what the fuck are you writing so sorry. I had fun writing this one.

Victor said it jokingly, but then he gave the girl a look and the smile she once had turned serious. She nodded silently and left the room.

“Uh- Victor you-uh don’t have too-” Yuuri held on the sheet so tightly his knuckles turned white. 

“Nonsense,Yuuri. Let me make it better,” Victor said, holding up the clothes. “Now let’s get that sheet off-”

Victor reached for the sheet caused Yuuri to squeal in response. “No it’s fine I-I can do it myself!”

Victor furrowed his eyebrows. He looked like a kicked puppy and Yuuri immediately wanted to apologize. But then he thought, for what? Yuuri still didn't know if Victor knew him before the attack (which he promised himself to look more into in the future) or what he wanted from him. He just didn’t feel...Ready for this.

An idea popped in Yuuri’s head. Victor acted like they were.. Together… Were they together?

No that was stupid. Why would-

“Are you sure?” Victor asked softly, getting off the bed. 

“Yeah, I think I can get it-” Yuuri let out a keen of a pain. He got back into the position he was previously in and refused to make eye contact with Victor, knowing well what was going to happen next. 

“Are you uncomfortable with me dressing you? Perhaps I should call someone else to help you, “ Victor asked simply. Yuuri finally looked up at him. He couldn’t read what Victor’s eyes were telling him, but knew this was going to have to happen whether Yuuri liked it or not. He had no idea who anybody else was in this hospital (of sorts) and he would be the most comfortable with someone he was at least midly familiar with helping him into clothes.The sooner he got it over with the better. 

“No.. I-I think I would.. Like you to help me?” It came out more as a question than a statement. Victor’s expression immediately brightened up. A heart shaped smile was now on his face and Yuuri finally processing how happy he was to help Yuuri made him blush. 

Victor gracefully and gently placed a hand under Yuuri’s back. He placed his other gloved hand under the sheet and on the inside of his knees and hoisted Yuuri up. The sheet that had protected him for so long was now abandoned and lying lazily on the center of the bed. 

 

_**‘Don’t make eye contact don’t make eye contact don’t make eye contact don’t make eye contact don’t make eye contact don’t make eye contact-’** _

 

Victor sat Yuuri in the chair that he first noticed when he woke up. Grabbing the brown sweatshirt with much determination, Victor motioned for Yuuri to lift his arms up. Yuuri compiled, and the soft warm material was slipped over his head. Before his torso (and lower region, the sweatshirt was big) was covered completely, he noticed that he had quite a few scars and bruises that he hadn't seen before.They all looked faded, and were accompanied by a legion of stress marks. Yuuri didn’t think it was any more possible now to be self conscious and didn’t even want to think about the possibilities Victor must think about them.

(Or maybe he was used to being the most attractive person in the room. Yuuri was unsure if that could apply to dressing people.. Or undressing people…)

Yuuri jumped at the thought, which also startled Victor who Yuuri just noticed had stopped moving and was staring at Yuuri. Was it really that bad? 

Victor grabbed the boxers and sweatpants, quickly getting back to work. Yuuri awkwardly lifted his legs, and Victor once again pulled the article of clothing on his damaged body so very gracefully. Yuuri heard a small swallow from Victor and a short breath. Yuuri flinched at the sound.

The pants were the easiest thing to do, and Yuuri took a new surge of courage he got to start up asking long awaited questions. “...What do you know about me? Do you know anything about me?”

It came out a lot more blunt than Yuuri expected, but Victor still answered. 

“...I know your name is Katsuki Yuri, your hometown is a Japan coastline town called Hasetsu, your favorite thing to eat is this thing called a katsudon.. You liked figure skating and dancing,” Victor laughed. “You wear glasses, which you’ve probably noticed that you don’t have the best vision.”

Yuuri was surprised, but also relieved. So Victor did know Yuuri. 

“Okay.. uh.. Do I.. uh have any family?” Yuuri asked shyly (hopefully). 

Silence. 

“Yes. Yes you have a family. You’re not in contact with them though, “ Victor told him, and Yuuri felt slightly sad at that. 

“How do we know each other Victor?” Yuuri asked. Victor smiled. 

“It's interesting how you don’t even remember the big things, “ Victor said. Yuuri was confused, but finally dressed. 

“That still doesn’t answer my question, “ Yuuri said. Victor ignored him, and instead picked him up again. 

Suddenly, the door opened a blob of white, black,and blonde darted in and let out a shriek. 

“What the fuCK IS GOING ON _HEREEEEEEE_ ”

Victor dropped Yuuri.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a little late. I decided to make it longer, and then I decided to make it shorter. It was a mess. More of Victor's pov in the future. (Also I realized how annoying the italics are so I'm gonna edit that. Also I never really read through my work except for spelling checks in a google doc, so if you see any mistakes please tell me.

_Everybody was talking but Victor wasn’t listening._

_It wasn’t too usual that they got refugees. They usually were hostile, and would have to be taken care of before any permanent damage could be made, but on the rare occasions, that did have peaceful travelers intercept the territory. And that only happened in the first few months._

_Back then, Victor wasn’t in his present position of power. Yakov Feltsman, a great (but disgruntled) man, was, and while he was an amazing leader, he was strict about not helping anybody who wasn’t his own. They were turned away, and threatened if they didn’t leave. Victor couldn’t have done anything about it._

_Things have changed though. Yakov wasn’t here. Victor had to figure out a rational way to address the situation.  
Yuri was the one who carried to the operating table. Victor’s little slice of a town had three doctors, and Victor ordered all three to do whatever they could to save this man. _

_(“Sir, he’s lost a lot of blood, and we don’t even know if he’s been bitten or not-” One of them started, but Victor shut him up with a glare._

_“He hasn’t. I checked.”_

_“Victor we need a donor if this man is going to live. At least to get him stable for operation, “ Another said. Sara was a doctor who knew that Victor needed to know everything for him to address the situation for the best of everyone._

_“I’ll donate blood.”_

_It seemed easy enough._

_They had no way of being sure Victor had the same blood type or not as the stranger, but it was the only shot they had.)_

_Being compassionate was what made him a leader his people could depend on, a leader they could trust._

_He couldn’t always be compassionate though. He couldn’t waste precious medical resources on this stranger without a logical explanation or reason to his people. Victor had a hunch who this man was, and hoped to god for his sake and Victor’s that his hunch was right._

_While the dark haired unconscious stranger was being operated on, Victor took the time doing what he had wanted to do since he had been brought in by Yuri. Find out who exactly this man was._

_He started with the industrial duffle bag that the man was found with. It was green, and had a patch of the Japanese flag stitched on. Victor scoffed. He could have figured out that easily._

_The bag also had a small pair of black ice skates kinda like the flag sewn in. This caught Victor’s attention. Victor’s fondest memories of before involved ice skating. Even though he would have never been able to go professional, it was still a dream of his._

_This bag must have been a skating bag before._

_Inside the bag was clothes, water, deodorant (Victor laughed at that), some bandages and… Anxiety medication? It was strange to find medicine like this now. It told Victor something about this man that probably not many people knew._

_None of this was what Victor was looking for, and his heart was racing at the thought of having no explanation for saving this desperado. He checked the clothes again, and grinned when he saw what was at the bottom of the stack. A coat._

_The same coat the famous Eros wears._

_(Or so Victor had been told on a daily basis.)_

_Victor was right. This man was who Victor thought he was, and now he had good news for his people if this procedure worked out smoothly. They always use more people, and someone as skilled as the famous Eros would do quite nicely in this little village._

_Something was under the coat. A few pencils. And a journal. Victor raised an eyebrow and opened up the leather bound notebook._

_**September 23, 2004** _

_**First entry.** _

_**My name is Yuuri Katsuki. I promised myself I would not be afraid.** _

_**The journal was what made Victor fall in love with Yuuri first.** _

_It had been three days and Victor had read the journal cover to cover to cover. He hadn’t have checked the journal into inventory, so nobody knew he had it. Or that it existed._

_The stranger’s name was Yuuri Katsuki. According to Victor’s calculations he was 23 years old, a little younger than himself. He liked ice skating. He was planning on taking a Grand Prix before everything happened. He liked this food called katsudon (Victor had no idea what it was, but he spoke about it so passionately that it soon became Victor’s favorite food too) and spoke in a mix of language between English and Japanese. It was mostly Japanese at the beginning, but slowly graduated to Japanese. Victor thanked his childhood self for paying attention in those boring tutoring classes on different languages to understand what was written._

_He learned about Yuuri’s childhood, his struggles, his fears, his desires. At first Victor couldn’t help but envision him as just another protagonist in a novel, but soon he had to remind himself that this man was less than five minutes away from him. Unconscious._

_Yuuri felt lost. Victor could relate to that feeling quite very much._

_On the fourth day, Yuuri woke up._

_And he was even more stunning in person._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a little short but I wanna work on what's going to happen next chapter...

“Yurio! Disruptive as ever aren’t we?”

“Don’t call me that old man! I’m the original, so why can’t you call the pig Yurio?!”

“Because it suits you more than him of course.”

Yuuri was still on the floor wheezing in pain. He was scared to get up and accidentally open his wound, even though he was given the heads up that it probably wouldn’t happen. 

He must have looked pathetic like that. Lying on the ground, unable to get up. The boy must have thought that too from the look on his face. 

“God dammit Victor just help him up!” He grumbled. Victor blinked, and looked down at the pile of pain that was Yuuri.

He immediately picked up Yuuri and cradled him in his arms, cooing and apologizing for dropping him. Yuuri tried telling him that it was fine, but Victor wouldn’t listen. He looked over to see the blond haired boy that came in and saw that the disgust shown on his face had grown. 

“You too are disgusting!! Dinner is ready you perverts... “ The boy finally said, slamming the door behind him and stomping down the hallway. 

“.. Who was that? Do I know him?” Yuuri asked, happy that Victor had finally calmed down. Victor smiled, sitting on the bed with Yuuri still in his lap. He laughed. 

“From what you saw do you really want to know him?” 

That didn’t answer Yuuri’s question. All of Victor’s answers weren’t really answers. They were vague and didn't give any clues to what was Yuuri like before. 

But he could understand where Victor was coming from. The boy (Yurio, strange name) was a teenager, and if Yuuri could remember himself in his teenage years than he would probably be very similar to him. 

“I kinda wouldn't mind talking to someone else, “Yuuri said shly. Victor frowned. 

“Oh how you wound me.” 

“I DIDN’T MEAN IT L-LIKE THAT!” Yuuri screeched, realizing what he said. Victor got the picture (or at least Yuuri hoped he did) and gave his another small smile. 

“I understand, Yuuri. You're incapable of much movement at the moment, so that won’t be for a while,” He explained. Yuuri nodded. 

“So, I’ll help you with everything in the time being! And you can grow to know me like I know you!” Victor beamed. “Now don’t move, I’m going to get some food for us.”

Yuuri blushed. He liked the idea of Victor taking care of him like this everyday more than he should. 

“O-okay. But I’m not really-” Yuuri’s stomach cut him off. It was at that moment that Yuuri realized how hungry and thirsty he felt. His voice felt slightly better, but still really dry. His stomach felt completely and utterly empty though. How long was he out? Did the try to feed him anything? They couldn’t use the standard medical equipment (Considering how bare the room was) but maybe he was moved. 

Before Yuuri could further protest, Victor was gone out the door, making sure to close it after him. It didn’t stop the smell of food (that Yuuri couldn’t tell what) to waft into the room and make Yuuri even more hungry than he already was. He could also briefly notice voices talking and glasses clacking. 

Wherever Yuuri was, it was a strange place.

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero plans for this


End file.
